1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which is stored with various setting modes, and reads a document image to form an image, and to a setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus having the following means and unit is able to set a transition time for each time zone. One is input means for inputting a setting mode of an image forming apparatus. Another is a display unit displaying the setting mode. Another is control means having a function of changing the setting mode of the image forming apparatus into a predetermined setting mode when a predetermined time elapses after the final input operation ends.
However, if the transition time to each setting mode is set every time zone of a day, there is a problem. Specifically, it is general that the frequency of using the apparatus is different every day of the week in addition to time zone. If the transition time is intactly set every time zone, the difference of the frequency of using the apparatus must be considered every day of the week. For this reason, in the same time zone, transition time to each setting mode is relatively late with respect to the frequency of use on a day of the week having low frequency of use. As a result, wasteful power consumption increases. Conversely, transition time to each setting mode is relatively early with respect to the frequency of use on a day of the week having high frequency of use. As a result, there is a problem of disturbing user's availability.